Goku (Picollo Jr Saga) vs Madara Uchiha
by Ulquiorra Schiffer 007
Summary: Telepoted to another dimension , Goku find himself in world where Ninja live . The world where Ki doesn't exist. But that won't stop his lust for battle and soul purpose to protect innocent. But what will happen when our hero go one-on-one with almighty Madara ? Lets find out.


**A/N NOTE: This is one of the fics I really wanted to write. This is my first VS battle so plz be patient with me. I have gathered enough knowledge about every character in this fight, I think. And to avoid overpowering I have used Goku of PICOLLO JR. SAGA. Anyways, here it goes.**

**Goku vs. Madara**

"Awww…..man! Why I had to become test subject of Bulma's experiments?! I'm hungry. I need to find food." the young saiyan, Goku, whined as he had been teleported to an unknown dimension.

Goku wandered across the forest hoping to find some food…if lucky maybe he could find a dinosaur to eat. The mere thought of food made Goku's stomach growl in respond.

A few hours later, Goku was sitting around a campfire with a dozen piles of bones of different types of animals lying around him. "Oh boy! Oh boy! That was fun. The animals here in this world are quite small. But at least now I am full. Now I can do the job for which I was sent." Goku mussed happily to himself.

**FLASHBACK**

"Goku, I need you to deploy this satellite in the other world I'm sending you. Once the satellite is deployed, we can know how things work out there." Bulma informed.

"How am I supposed to do that? You know I am pretty dumb when it comes to study and stuff like that." Goku asked innocently.

"Don't worry; you just have to press the switch of this capsule once you reach there. The satellite will do the rest of the work automatically." Bulma replied as she handed a capsule to young saiyan.

"Tell me again why I am doing this?"

"Because I want to know the life style and physics rule of other dimension, that's why! And who knows maybe you'll find some strong opponents there." The young scientist almost smirked at last part.

"Really?! Wow! Then it's decided. I am going there." Goku said cheerfully.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Immediately Goku pull out two capsules from his outfit. "Okay? I think this red one is of satellite and the green one is the dimensional gateway to my home."

With that said, Goku pressed the switch of green one and threw it on the ground. Suddenly a satellite popped out of it and rocketed towards the orbit.

'**Time for what I really came here. I just need to find someone strong here.' **thought Goku as he concentrated on his ki, searching for someone with strong power level.

'**There! It's one of strongest power level here.' **thought Goku as he flew towards the west of the forest.

**AT NATURO'S VILLAGE**

A certain tall man with long black hairs covering his right eye while the other eye has a particular pattern of that of Rinnegan, was standing on the roof of tall building.

"So this is that damn Kyuubi's Jinchuriki village? Pathetic! I will show him what happens to those who dare to go against ME." said the head of Uchiha clan, Madara Uchiha, in an arrogant tone.

With that said, Madara started doing some hand signs at a very fast rate.

'**KATON: RYUEN HOKA NO JUSTSU' **as he released a number of dragon head-shaped fireballs at the village below destroying a large portion of it. People started running away in fear much to Madara's delight A few shinobi who were left behind to guard the village during war, tried to fight Madara, were killed before they could advance to attack him.

"Mere ants like you are, trying to defeat a god like me? How pathetic" Madara said as he moved forward to kill the only remaining guard left.

"Spare me! Please! Mercy!" The man begged for his life only to make Madara smirk cruelly at him.

"Sorry. All out of mercy." Said Madara as he ran towards the man…..but instead collided with a fist which sent him crashing through a couple of building.

"I don't know who you are! But killing innocent is wrong!" said a teen with black hairs defying gravity and wearing red outfit.

"And who do you think you are trying to stop me?!" asked Madara as lift himself up from the rubble with many cuts and bruises on his face.

"I am Son Goku and won't let you hurt anyone anymore!" Goku replied.

"It seems you are foolish enough to fight against me alone." Madara said. "I will make sure that weak people like you won't dare to resist against me in my new world."

"Oh yeah? Well, we have ideas about who is weak. Cause if you ask me weak is someone like you try to take his unhappiness on other people." Goku smirked.

"I admire your ability continuing making threats but it is starting TO GET OLD!" yelled Madara as he started exchanging blows with Goku at an inhuman speed. Seeing an opening left for him, Madara kicked Goku only to get shocked as his leg passes through him.

"You missed" said Goku as he appeared behind Madara kicking him straight outside the village. Madara landed hard on the ground, he was sure that his bones has cracked at many places as the kick made contact.

He has underestimated his enemy. This is a mistake he will not make again. He saw his enemy flying towards him.

'**WAIT! WHAT?! FYLING?! That's impossible' **thought Madara. '**This is going to difficult.'**

"**Katon: Goka Messhitsu" **yelled Madara as he expelled a massive stream of intense flames, engulfing his enemy in a veritable sea of flames. Madara watched in surprise as Goku was standing unharmed in an energy barrier as the flames dies.

"Phew…..that was close call." Goku laughed a bit rubbing back of his neck before turning dead serious. "My turn"

With that said, Goku threw a small ball of ki towards Madara who dodged it on instinct. Madara's eyes widened in horror as blast of ball destroyed hundred kilometers of area behind him. But wasn't able to see Goku who punched him hard in the gut. Madara doubled over in intense pain coughing some blood.

"Do you admit defeat?" asked Goku as Madara retreat a good distance from him. Madara watched Goku with hate and anger, not even his defeat at hands of Hashirama was this much humiliating.

"YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!" Madara yelled a purple gigantic humanoid being surrounded him. **'Susanoo'**

Goku watched in awe at the size of the being in front of him. Never in his life had he seen something as weird as that. Suddenly the being swung its sword towards Goku, only for him to fly out of its reach.

"Your flying technique won't help you much!" shouted Madara as he creates the Yasaka Magatama in Susanoo's hand and threw it at Goku. Seeing the attack heading towards him, Goku send a beam of ki as counter which proves to be a mistake. As both the attack collided, it resulted in a powerful blast upon impact engulfing Goku and sending him straight to the ground.

"That was not a good idea." Goku chuckled as he stood up, his outfit torn at some places with cuts and bruises visible on his body.

'**He survive its direct impact?! Impressive! He is tougher than I thought. Tengai Shinsei is useless against him. As he would probably blow them away . I guess I have to summon him' **thought Madara as he again started performing jutsu.

"Summoning Jutsu: Kyuubi" said Madara as nine tail fox popped out of nowhere. Soon Susanoo covered the whole Kyuubi making it one of the most dangerous weapons in ninja world. Suddenly Kyuubi start forming a Bijuu bomb and threw it at Goku.

'**His power levels had increased drastically. If he uses anyone of its attack, the whole area included that village would be destroyed. This world didn't have any dragon balls; I can't let innocent people die here. I just have to finish him up.'** thought Goku as he started performing his signature move.

"KA…ME…HA….ME….HA" shouted Goku as he send his energy wave towards the bomb.

As the both attack collide, the sheer strength of them was enough to break Susanoo of Kyuubi. None of the attack was gaining upper hand until Goku put every ounce of willpower in his attack destroying the Bijuu attack like glass and proceed until it consumes both Kyuubi and Madara. As the attack dies, nothing remains there besides a huge creator where once Madara was standing.

"Phew….that was fun. I had to use 75% of my power to defeat that guy." Goku said while panting.

"Oh my! I never asked his name." Goku mussed to himself as he moved towards the village.

**A/N ****NOTE: SO GUYS, HOW WAS IT ? I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. REMEMBER THERE IS SPACE FOR ONE MORE FIGHT. SO WHICH FIGHT WHOULD YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT?**

**1} Goku vs. Sarutobi**

**2} Goku vs. Hashirama**

**3} Goku vs. 2****nd**** Hokage**

**4} Goku vs. Minato**

**5} Goku vs. Naruto**

**Tell me through review or PM me. UlquiorraSchiffer007 out for now.**


End file.
